Macy's Parade 2004 Lineup
The 78th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 25, 2004) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST on NBC. Sponsored by Fisher-Price, Royal Caribbean International, Bissell, Citi, MetLife, The 2005 Buick LaCrosse, and Delta Air Lines. New Character Balloons: * Chicken Little * Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays by M&M's * SpongeBob SquarePants New Balloonicles: * Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus by Weebles from Playskool New Novelty Balloons: * Alexander Mora's Turkey of World Peace by Delta Air Lines * Wiggle Worm (2nd Version) * Red Candy Cane New Floats: * Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper * Tuttenstein * Krazy Kritters by Georgia-Pacific * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (2nd Version) * Voyage to Adventure by Royal Caribbean International * NFL 85th Anniversary * Sesame Street (6th Version) * Drummer Boy - Holiday Beat * The Magic of Childhood by Fisher-Price Balloons Character Balloons *Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) (Holiday Ambassador) - 2nd Time *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 5th Time *'Chicken Little' (The Walt Disney Company) (To Promote Chicken Little (2005 Film)) '- 1st Time' *Little Bill (Nickelodeon) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time *Pikachu (Pokémon USA Inc.) - 4th Time *'M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (M&M's)' - 1st Time *Strike Up the Band Barney (HIT Entertainment) (To Promote Barney's Colorful World Live!) - 2nd Time *Jeeves (Ask Jeeves) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2002/with new design to his suit, Retired) - 4th and Last Time *'SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon)' (First ever square balloon, To Promote The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - 1st Time *Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (United Feature Syndicate) (To Celebrate Peanuts' 55th Anniversary in 2005) - 3rd Time *Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time *Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) (To Celebrate Sesame Street's 35th Anniversary) - 4th Time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) (To Promote Garfield: The Movie on DVD and VHS) - 2nd Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) (Retired) - 11th and Last Time *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (Retired) (To Promote The Muppets Owned by Disney and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz in 2005) Balloonicles * Weebles: Tibby, Tooey, and Bumpus (Playskool) (The Balloon of Weeble Returns Since 1978) - First Time Novelty Balloons * Toy Soldier * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Yellow Stars * Pumpkins * Alexander Mora's Turkey of World Peace * Flying Fish * Macy's White Stars * Macy's Stars and Stripes Balls * Uncle Sam * Macy's Blue Stars * Harold The Fireman * Crystal Balls * Poinsettias * Red Candy Cane * Charlie, Kit, & CJ '''Holiday Elves * Macy's Red Stars Falloons * Green Dog (Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Drummer Boy - Holiday Beat (Universal Orlando Resort) - '''1st Time Floats * Tom Turkey * LEGO's Carousel of Imagination (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper (Mattel) * Build-a-Bear Workshop Teddy Bear's Workshop * Eckō Unltd. Expedition to Rhino Mountain * Tutenstein (Discovery Kids & Jay Stephens) * Georgia-Pacific: Krazy Kritters * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Sherman Brothers) (Retired) * Marion Carole Showboat * Barney's Musical Playground (HIT Entertainment) (To Promote Barney's Colorful World Live!) (Retired) * Hess Bridge to the Future * Royal Caribbean Voyage to Adventure * Animal Planet * The Statue of Liberty * NFL Classic * United States Postal Service: Spirit of America Eagle * Bob the Builder (HIT Entertainment) (To Promote Bob the Builder: Snowed Under: The Bobblesburg Winter Games) (Retired) - 4th and Last Time * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) (New Float Design, To Celebrate Sesame Street's 35th Anniversary) * Planter's Nutmobile * Hershey's Kids' Candy Creation Lab * Amica Mutual Insurance American Classic Malt Shop * Fisher-Price Magic of Childhood (Mattel) * The New York Daily News Big Apple * Angelina Ballerina (HIT Entertainment) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Katie Couric * Matt Lauer * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * Wonderful Town * Bombay Dreams * All Shook Up * Good Vibrations Performances * Kelsey Grammer * Brooke Shields * Jimmy Smits * Andrea Bocelli * Fantasia Barrino * Tony Shalhoub * Joe Namath * Tony Dorsett * The Cast of Passions * Deborah Voigt * Steve Irwin * U.S. Olympic Medal Winners * Nikki Cox * Miss USA * Shandi Finnessey * Jennifer Finnigan * Josh Cooke * Barenaked Ladies * Gavin DeGraw * Peter Cetera * José Feliciano * Ryan Cabrera * Nina Sky * The Cast of Hi-5 * Raven-Symone * Jeff Timmons * Hayley Westenra * Bering Strait * The Cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Barney & Friends (Also, this Polar Bear from Barney's Colorful World will be added in the Barney's Musical Playground Float) * New York City Ballet * The Radio City Rockettes * Santa Claus Marching Bands * Baker High School Marching Band * Waukesha North High School * Warren Harding Ohio Band * Dobyns-Bennett Marching Band * Highland High School Marching Band * Riverview High School Marching Band * Corning Painted Post West Marching Band * St. Augustine Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * Mayfield High School Marching Band * Lassiter High School Marching Band See Also * The 78th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2004 Category:Lineups